


The Need for Softness

by ireICE



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireICE/pseuds/ireICE





	The Need for Softness

John doesn't know types of ash. He can't deduce a man's career from his hands, but being the experienced lover he is, John can easily read Sherlock's need for softness on certain days when the brunette needs it.

Days when Sherlock plays melancholy tunes even sadder than normal. From the way he paces, stumbling steps, lost in thought with a pained look on his face. From the way he'll looks out the window, watching, like he's waiting for something, anything. From the way his thin shoulders slump, or his hand grips his coffee mug a little too tightly.

Most of all from the wet pale blue eyes that look so fondly at John, with such powerful love, it reminds John of those broken eyes looking up at him in the morgue.

He reads that and goes to fill the bath, lighting candles all around. Sherlock will never admit his need out loud, he never does, but he willingly lets John carry and strip him and place him in the bath. He lets John set the pace through the wash and then later. When John will provide firm, loving touches across Sherlock's pale skin, soft kisses across his smooth face, and John will nose in the softer than soft nape curls.

Sherlock almost always tops. He's often scared of sex and topping provides the ultimate control he's always too frightened to let go of. John is too large to take without lengthy preparation and Sherlock liked to be able to spend the next day on cases, not in bed. But on days like this, he lets go. And John takes his time knowing how it's always a difficult fuck when Sherlock tries to bottom. So John doesn't rush. John slowly make love to him, spreading his long flexible legs wide as he pushes his broader body between then and then wider still to give him the ultimate access.


End file.
